Aishiteru Revised
by eternal-sailor-chibi-chibi
Summary: Ch.12 up!A much improved version of the original story.Much more detail,many more chapters,and a new ending!
1. One dark night

eternalsailorchibichibi: Hi!You may remember this story.It was my very first one and I didn't do so good,but you guys liked it anyway.Well now I'm doing some MAJOR editing so it will be longer,better and easier to understand.Maybe I'll even get that missing chapter up,and more!I hope you see an improvement!

Chapter 1 First Meeting

It all started on a dark and stormy night.He had just come back from demon world on a mission to retrieve a stolen artifact.He was very wounded from the battle he had just been engaged in.He was now looking for a place to wait out the storm.He couldn't go to Genkai's because she had caught a minor illness and Yukina was busy taking care of her,he didn't want to be a burden.He couldn't ask Yusuke to stay at his place because his and Keiko's families had gone on vacation.Kurama's mother was at home with him so he was out.And He didn't even want to consider Kuwabara.

So he flitted from tree to tree as the falling rain stung his cheek,trying to avoid getting wet.He found a large tree with many leaves in a small backyard.He was already used to sleeping in trees,and this one looked like it would keep him plenty dry.And he was sure that the family living in the house wouldn't mind,regarding they wouldn't know he was there.

He was very fatigued and couldn't see straight and felt like he would pass out at any moment.He jumped to the tree onto a large branch,but as soon as he had landed,he lost his balance and fell straight to the ground.Before he could grab a branch to save himself,he hit his head on something quite unfamiliar to him.It looked like a small house,built high up in the tree.When he finally came to a stop,he laid on the ground motionless.His head was pounding,everything was spinning,he couldn't move because his body ached like never before,prior to his previous wounds.

While he laid there,someone must have heard him,because no sooner than he had landed that someone came out and rushed right to him. "Oh my god!",a young voice came from above him.He summoned all the strength that remained in him and looked up.His sight was now blurred and unclear.What seemed like a mixture of pink,gray,and magenta was the last thing he saw before he gave up and blacked out.


	2. First Impressions Aren't Always So Great

Chapter 2,comin' at you!

Chapter 2 First Impressions Aren't Always That Great

His body stirred as his eyes opened slowly. "...y!" "...wha?" he mumbled. "..ey!" He struggled to find out where this voice was coming from,but he knew it was close. "Hey,are you alright?" the voice said more clearly now.As soon as he heard it,his eyes shot open.He found himself staring a ceiling with a slight lavender shading.But that was the only thing he could see for his energy was almost completely gone that he couldn't even move his head.

"Can you hear me?" a soft voice called from beside him.He mustered up what little strength he had recovered and turned his head to the left.When his vision had cleared completely he saw a girl.She had pink hair tied up in what looked like a rabbit's head,eyes that glowed of magenta,pale skin,a body that looked as frail as porcelin,and fro what he could concentrate on,a voice that cooed with worry like a mother for her wounded child. "Finally you're awake." she said with a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Rini." "Where am I?How did I get here?" "You're in my bedroom.I brought you here three days ago because I found you gravely wounded in my backyard.I tended to your wounds while you slept as if you weren't even alive.I didn't think you would make it..."

"Hn." he said as he turned his head away.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. "Though I appreciate what you've done for me,I'm sure I would have been okay." he said in somewhat of an annoyed tone. "I don't understand..." she said even more confused. "Look onna I'm not as weak as I look,I've gotten myself out of worse situations than this so I'm sure I would have been fine on my own."

Rini only frowned. "Let me see if I got this right,you almost died,and you're saying that you've been out of worse situations?" "That's exactly what I'm saying.I don't need help from a nigen." he said coldly. "Well that's too bad because right now you need all the help you can get.So until you get better,you're staying right here!" Rini said in somewhat of an authorative tone. "God,people these days,you try to help them and they give you the cold shoulder..." she mumbled as she stormed out of the room. "...I think I liked it better when I was about to die..." Hiei said in wonder of what was to come.


	3. Leave me alone

Sorry for the wait.So much to do,so little time.Read on!

Chapter 3 Leave me alone

"It's been a while,I should go check on Hiei" Rini said to herself.As she came to the stairs,she stopped,and started to think. "I don't understand,why was Hiei so annoyed?I was only trying to help him." Then she heard a voice yell in pain. "Hiei!" Rini yelled as she ran up the stairs.

She entered the room that Hiei was resting in and saw him on the floor trying,and failing miseribly to get up on his knees. "What are you doing?" Rini yelled to him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he yelled back with equal volume. "You shouldn't even be trying to sit up straight,you should be resting!" she scolded. "I'm not but he was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rini said in a now worried voice.But Hiei didn't reply,because he was too busy clutching his stomach and yelling in pain.Rini ran over to him. "Try not to move." she told him.She got behind him,hooked her arms under Hiei's and started to lift him up.She struggled for a moment,but she was able to get him on the bed.After that,she headed for the door to go downstairs to ger her first-aid-kit.

Hiei's breathing started to slow as the pain within him started to ease.He looked at her with a small bit of confusion. "Rabbit..." Rini stopped right in place,spun around and looked at him with the same confusion. "...what did you just call me?" she said. "Why did you-" "I said did you just call me? she said angered now. "I said Rabbit."

Look Hiei,I am not an animal,my name is NOT Rabbit,my name is Rini,and you can at least respect me enough to call me by that name!" she yelled. "...whatever." Hiei said like it didn't matter,because it didn't to him.Rini just walked off in a huff.


	4. Daily Routine

It's what everyone's been waiting for...the first missing chapter!Maybe now it will make a little more sense!

Chapter 4 Daily Routine

It had been about a week since Rini had first found Hiei,and he was getting better as they passed.Every morning Rini would greet Hiei with breakfast in bed and a friendly smile,Hiei would greet her with a "hn" and a turn of the head.When Hiei said he wasn't hungry,Rini just left the plate on the night stand next to the bed.

He despised human food.He preffered the mushrooms and berries he ate while he was in the forest.But he had actually gotten quite used to it after a few days.Hiei would eat it about a half hour later when Rini wasn't around,despite how cold or hard it was.

In the afternoon Rini would help Hiei up and walk him around a little to help his body grow stronger,call it physical therapy.Sometimes he stumbled,but he got right back up and started again.Doing this helped Hiei a great part.(Remember now Hiei was gravely hurt in the beginning of this stoy so it's gonna take a while for all the boo-boos to go away.)

At night Rini would make Hiei an herbal drink to make him better.After she was done with all of her chores,she would go upstairs and talk to Hiei for a while,though he usually didn't talk back.When she was done she would wish him a good night,turn out the light,and head to her place on the couch since Hiei was in her room.

For about ten days they repeated this.He got a little better each day.On the eleventh morning that Hiei was resting at Rini's house,Rini was going upstairs with a plate of breakfast for Hiei,but when she opened the door she got a surprise.

"Hiei,I made you so-" She nearly dropped the plate when she saw that Hiei was standing all on his own.Not wobblingnot losing his blance,just standing.Rini smiled a smile that would have made Satan drop all his shinanagins. "What are you so happy about Rabbit?" Hiei asked like nothing special had happened. "Why wouldn't I be happy?Your're standing by yourself!" Rini yipped with joy.

"So I am." Hiei said with a bit of sarcasm. "You don't seem too happy about it..." Rini said a little saddened. "So I'm standing,big deal." Well it is a big deal Hiei.Until now you could barely sit up for a few minutes without me supporting you." "Well while you're up,do you wanna try going down the stairs?" Whatever." They headed down the stairs and not once did Hiei trip,fall,or stumble on the way down.


	5. A secret revealed Part 1

Kay.This is the chappie where the characters start to get a little out of character.And remember Rini is older,she's a about 12 or thirteen so it will make more sense.Read on

Chapter 5 A Secret Revealed-Part 1

Over the next two days Hiei improved a great deal.By the end of the second day,he didnt't even need Rini to help him walk at all.The next morning Rini was taking some breakfast up to Hiei like she usually did,but this time,Hiei wasn't there.Before she had time to wonder where he could possibly be,she heard him shouting,not in pain,but in another way.

"It sounds like it's coming from the backyard." Rini ran down the stairs,rushed through the kitchen,and opened the back door to see Hiei flitting from one corner to the other. "Hiei?" Rini said almost whispering.Hiei immediatly stopped what he was doing and looked at Rini.

"What is it?" he asked in a blank tone. "Well,I was bringing you your breakfast when I didn't see you upstairs.I heard you yelling and I thought you were in trouble.What exactly are you doing?" Rini said a little confused. "I'm fine." he said. "I was just doing a little practice to stimulate my muscles." "Oh,so you're sure you're okay to do this?" Rini asked. "If I wasn't sure,would I be doing this?" "(Ask a stupid question...)No I guess not...wait here please."

Rini turned and went back inside for a brief moment.When she came back out,she was holding a sword in a sheath.Hiei became slightly wide-eyed for a moment. "That's my sword.Where did you find it?" I found it lying next to you when I found you.Since there was no one else around I assumed it was yours,so I took it inside after I got you settled in my room."

She gave Hiei his sword without even looking at him.Hiei took it out of it's sheath. "I remember this sword being broken,why is it all in one piece?" Hiei asked looking at it thoroughly. "I fixed it-" Rini immediatly put her hands over her mouth to shut herself up. "What did you say?" Hiei said now looking at Rini. "(Damn,he heard me!)N...nothing." she said muffling her answer through her hands.

"I said what did you say rabbit." Hiei said getting a little annoyed now. "And I said nothing!" Rini yelled back. "Tell me rabbit!" "NO!" Rini yelled even louder and flitted off almost as fast as Hiei could. "What in the hell?" Hiei said as he watched a pink trail speed off. "What is going on,is she even human?Could she be a demon?" Hiei said to himself befuddled.

What's gonna happen?You're gonna have to wait for chapter 6!

Stay tuned!


	6. A Secret Revealed Part 2

Sorry for the long update.I've decided that this story is gonna have a

different plot from here on out.And a different ending as well.Hope you like!

Chapter 6 A Secret Revealed Part 2

As soon as Rini had sped off,Hiei couldn't find the faintest trace of her energy.

"I don't understand,what's going on?" Hiei thought to himself.

"Hn,she can get lost for all I care,I'm not here to babysit her." And with

that he went inside.

Since Rini wasn't around,Hiei figured it would be alright to

browse through her stuff.He was looking through a bureu in a room

upstairs when one of the drawers came fell out.Hiei jumped back,but noticed

that something had come out of the drawer,a book of some sort.He picked it up

and opened it,it was a photo album.He flipped through it not really caring,

there were all sorts of pictures in it,birthdays,holidays,special events.

Before he looked at the last page he got bored and tossed the book to the side.

As the book flew through the air,a small photo fell out and landed in front of Hiei.

Hiei bent down and picked up the picture and looked at it for a long time.

It was black and white,there were cherry blossoms in the background,and six people

standing and smiling.The first person he set his eyes on was a young girl with her

hair tied up like rabbit ears and whiskers. "...Rini?" Behind her was a woman with

her hair tied up like dumplings.Next to the woman was a man with what seemed like

black hair.Next to Rini were two children,a younger one and an older one.The older

one was a girl a little older than Rini with short,black hair.And the younger one was a

little boy younger than Rini with hair which color Hiei couldn't quite determine.

Hiei looked up from the picture a bit and noticed a cup-like object.He put the

picture in his pocket and walked over to the cup-like object.It was gold

and red with a cresent moon and silver wings.He studied it for a moment

or two,and came to the conclusion that the cup-like object was a chalace.

He slowly reached out to it and touched the cresent moon.The cresent moon

pushed back under his finger and slowly,the chalace began to open,and and holographic-

like image of a woman appeared right in the center of the open space of the chalace.

She looked exactly like the woman in the picture Hiei had found,but she was wearing a

white dress and looked older.And then,she began to sing.

"When if you fall,I will heal your wounds"

"And when you cry,I will dry all your tears"

"You will never have reason to fear

I love you,I'll always be here"

"So when you fall I will heal your wounds"

"And when you cry I will dry all your tears"

"You will never have reason to fear

I love you I'll always be here

I love you I'll always be here

I love you I'll always be here..."

As she finished the song,the cup closed and locked itself.Then,out of nowhere,

Hiei heard a sniffle.He turned around to see Rini with scars all over her and tears

welled up in her eyes. "...mother" Rini said with a whisper. "...Rini?" Hiei said softly.

Rini turned and headed for the door,but Hiei grabbed her arm before she had a chance

to escape. "Rini,what's going on?" "Hiei,please let me go,I just want to be alone..." "Rini,

I want to know how you fixed my sword,why you ran away,how so fast,and who that woman was."

Rini got up and sat on the bed,Hiei joined her.I don't see any use in telling you,but I will.

Rini looked up at nothing and smiled slightly."It all started when I was little.It must have

been,oh,seven or eight years ago.I was five.Me and my family were moving to a new house.

My older sister Hotaru and my little brother Sammy were fighting as usual." "Is this them?" Hiei asked handing Rini the picture he had previuosly found. "Where did you find this?" Rini asked clutching

the picture close to her. "I was looking through a book with pictures and it fell out." "That's Sammy and that's Hotaru." Rini said pointing at the picture. "And that's me,my father,and..." "Your mother?"

Hiei asked. "Yes...anyway,it was the day of our move to the new house and we had everything

loaded up and ready to go.My mother said she had to check something inside.As soon as she was somwewhere in the kitchen,the house suddenly went up in flames.No one knew how,no one knew

why,but it did." Rini looked down with taeras forming again.

"What happened then?" Hiei asked. "Then I ran in after her,as soon as Hotaru and Sammy

found out I was gone,they geaded for the house two,but a fireman stopped them.He took them away.

That was the last I ever saw of them...as I searched blindly through the flames,I felt weak and thought I

would pass out any minute.Then,I saw the one thing that scarred me for the rest of my life.My parents'

bodies lay on the floor,dead,there was blood everywhere.They were murdered.And I just stood there,

speechless." Rini clenched her fists. "I knew they were gone.I yelled out to them as loud as I could,

but it was useless.They were dead.Then out of nowhere I heard my grandmother's voice calling out

to me.She found me and took me out of the house.I screamed,I wanted to die along with my mother

and father,but it was pointless.My grandmother put something in fromt of my face to get me to be quiet.

I woke up hours later in her house.I asked what happened.She was completly honest with me.She told me that my parents were dead and Hotaru and Sammy and been sent to seperate foster families.She told me

that if she had tried to adopt them,they wouldn't have let her because she lived alone and they figured

that she couldn't raise three children by herself.She said that she managed to save the chalace that

played the lullaby to put me to sleep.I had no family.And that's how it is."

"What is that chalace thing anyway?" Hiei asked "It's like a music box,it's been passed down through generations of my family.When someonen recieves it,it records their image and when they use it to

put their children to sleep,they sing the lullaby.In this case,it was my mother's image who you saw singing.

I'm sorry but I want to be alone right now..." With that Rini got up and walked out of the room.


	7. A Secret Revealed Part 3

Chapter 7 A Secret Revealed Part 3

"Rabbit,when you ran from me,how were you able to go so fast?" "...about a year after the fire and my parents, I was kidnapped by some doctor guys.They took me to a laboratory and ran all kinds of fucked up "tests" on me.Then they did something I will never know for what reason,they injected a syringe with some purpleish-grayish stuff into my blood stream.I don't know how,I don't know why,but whatever the stuff was,it gave me strange powers.I was able to run as fast as,well,you for example.I was able to heal things by concentrating my energy into them.And,I started hearing voices,strange and loud voices,voices that were not of this earth.Those voices,it hurts just to listen to them,especially all at once.It's like,they want to tell me something..."

"Like what?" "I don't know...sometimes they sound calm and friendly,other times, they're mean and cold.It's mostly a blur..." "...mostly?" Sometimes I can make out what they're saying,but only little bits and pieces that don't seem to fit together." "What can you understand?" "I usually hear stuff like pain,suffer,destruction,death.The only time I've completely heardsomeone say something was when..." "...when?" "...when my mother and father came to me in a dream.They said that I am the hope of the future,that one day the time will come fordestiny to reveal itself to me." "What did they mean by destiny?" "I don't know,the last thing they said was that I hold the key,and that I must use it if the future is to exist,that the earth was not my true home and I will someday return to where I belong.And that was the last I heard from them,ever..." Rini turned away from Hiei as tears welled up in her eyes once more.

Hiei said nothing.He simply got up and headed for the door,but stopped and said, "I'm not sure what all that means,and I'm not sure if there's anything I can or want to do about it." "What do you mean?" "Rabbit,there's something I need to tell you,I am a fire demon.I was born and abandoned in the ice realm of the demon world.I was raised by a band of theives,then I went off on my own,and have been since.I thank you for helping me recover,but I don't belong here.I have to go back to the Makai."

"Hiei,I cared for your wounds and nursed you back to health.You never said anything,but I know you wanted to.Now I just poured my heart out to you,and you just stand there saying you don't care?Have you no heart?" "Good-bye rabbit,you will never see me again." And with that Hiei flitted out the open window,into the moonlit night.Rini rushed to the window. "Hiei!" There was no answer. "HIEI!",she called out again,but he was already gone.Rini just sat down,curled up into a ball,and cryed for what seemed like forever.

eternalsailorchibichibi:Wow...this is getting pretty intense...


	8. Mixed Emotions

This chapter reminds me of...me.Lost and confused in a dark,dark world with no

mercy...

Chapter 8 Mixed Emotions

Rini's POV

"I just sat there with me head in my arms,crying.The window was open for quite a while.

The cold night breeze came flowed in and stung my eyes.I looked up and started talking

to no one. (I'm so confused...Hiei just left like he didn't care...maybe he really didn't...but I'm

crying like there was something more between us..." Rini wiped her tears,got up,and walked

over to her window. "Hiei...what is this feeling only you bring out from me?Could there really be

something more between us than me being your personal nurse?" Rini looked up to the sky.In a

split second,a shooting star went by.Rini closed her eyes,lowered her head,and thought to herself.

"(Mother...I'm so confused...I feel like Hiei and I met for another purpose...but what?Mother in heaven

is Hiei...a guardian angel sent by you to protect me or something?Please mother I need a sign!

Anything!I just don't wanna be alone anymore...)"

Hiei's POV

"I ran like I never ran before,through the pitch black forest.I came to an immediate halt.I stared at the

portal between the human world and the demon world before me.I didn't look back.I sat down and regained my composure.Then I began to think. (I don't understand,why do I feel so...strange?I...I really didn't want to leave her like that...then why did I?She made me feel something I never felt before...a sort of...comforting

feeling.No one ever brought out such a feeling from me before.She's so good to me and she's so kind and gentle.She took care of me without even thinking of her own safety.So what is this feeling I have?Could

it be...love?No!It can't be!I have never and will never fall victim to such weak emotions as love!

...if it's not love then what is it?God I'm so confused...)I held my head in minor pain.I stood up and faced

the direction I came from.(I have to figure out what's wrong with me,and Rini's the only one who can tell

me.)I suddenly had a sense that something was missing.I looked down to find that my mother's tear gem was missing!I sped off to Rini's house as fast as I could.I had to get my mother's tear gem back,and find an answer."

Rini's POV

"I turned away from the window and walked to the door.I felt something under my foot.I bent down

to see what I had stepped on.It was a sort of gem.I picked it up,and suddenly,an image appeared

in the gem.It was Hiei!I don't know why,but I then fell into a state of unconciousness.When I woke

up,I was in a world of snow and ice. "Ice world...?...the ice realm of the demon world!" I ran aimlessly

to keep from freezing.

Then I came across a village.All of it's inhabitants were gathered at the edge

of the realm.A woman was screaming.She was begging them,begging them not to do something.

"Please don't!Don't hurt my child!" The woman screamed,but the village elders payed to attention.I ran

up to a woman who was holding an infant in her arms.I yelled out to her,but she didn't seem to hear me.

I ran up to her and tried to grab the child.But when I did,I went through her,as if I was a ghost.I then

realized what was happening,what I was seeing was a memory of some sort."

"When I got closer to see the infants face,I realized that the infant was Hiei! "This must be what Hiei meant when he said he was banned from the ice realm.Hiei is part Koorime.Oh Hiei,if only I had known what you've been through..." But before she had time to say anything else,she woke up,back in her bedroom.

"Hiei...?" She look at her hand,it had something clasped in it.She opened her hand to find the same gem

she had just seen. "...but what does it all mean?" I felt a presence behind me.But before I could

turn around,I was hit in the back of the head,very hard.I dropped out cold and the floor and the gem

fell out of my grasp as I was carried away by an unknown shadow.

I was listening to a Tenchi Muyo midi while typing this up,and I've come to the conclusion that I  
need help.Don't ask,because I will not explain.


	9. I'm not your guinea pig

Chapter 9 I'm Not Your Guinea Pig

Hiei ran as fast as he could,all the way back to Rini's house.He had to get his mother's

tear gem back.He needed it more than he needed the answer to his confusion.He had just

arrived at her house,but something was amiss.He couldn't feel Rini's energy anywhere.Just

the night's breath blowing softly against him.He saw an open window and jumped right in.He

searched all through the house,but he couldn't find Rini anywhere. "Rabbit,where the hell are

you?" Hiei yelled to no one.He thought for a moment,and realized that he hadn't looked in Rini's

bedroom.When he entered her bedroom,he immedistly noticed a small puddle of blood on the

floor. "...rabbit?" He knew it was Rini's blood.He wasn't quite sure of it,but he knew he had

smelled it before.

Then something caught his eye,a glint that came from under the bed.He

reached under the bed,grabbed what he saw,and took it close to his face.He opened his

hand,and to his surprise,he saw his mother's tear gem. "But,why is it here?I couldn't have

possibly dropped it,I'm not that stupid...no matter." He got up and was about to go through the

window,when he saw a note on Rini's night stand.He picked it up and started to read out loud.

"To anyone who cares,we have taken the girl that lives here for secret reasons.She will never

return,so don't bother searching for her,you will never find her.Signed,nobody." Before Hiei put

the note down,he noticed that it had a distinct scent to it,a pungent scent to be exact.And that

scent wafted out the window.Hiei had no choice but to follow it.

The scent ran on for what seemed like miles.He ran all through the night following it.Then,it suddenly

came to a stop,right in front of a forest which contained a portal between the Nigenkai and the Makai.

Hiei assumed that this is where Rini was taken.He knew this forest quite well.It was full of traps and

thieves.If you weren't careful,you could get trapped forever.But Hiei didn't care about all that.He was

one of the best demons he knew,so he knew he wouldn't be in any danger what so ever.He entered

through a vine curtain,and began his search.

Meanwhile,where ever Rini was,she didn't know,because she was just opening her eyes,slowly,and

struggling.When she finally had her eyes open all the way,or at least most of the way,she knew,

somehow,she wasn't safe. "Good,you're awake.Guess we gave you more stuff than we thought."

"Unn...w..where am I...?" Rini asked very groggy. "Don't worry,you're in a safe place now.We'll protect

you here." "Where's here?" "No time for questions,time for you to meet the doctor." "...doctor...?"

Rini said with her eyes now fully open.She found herself in a strange place.It had all kinds of doodads

and wachamacallits,and almost everything was white.

Then a double door opened,and in came a man with purple hair and a long white labcoat.Rini tried to move,but she couldn't.She looked at her arms and legs,they were bound by metal clasps. "H..hey!What's going on?Lemme go!" Rini yelled. "Oh,you don't need to be going anywhere.Allow me to introduce

myself,I am Doctor Won.I will be performing tests on you today,Rini." "W..who are you?And how do you

know my name?What do you mean by tests?" Rini felt reason to fear this man. "Well you see,we met

once when you were very young.You are a very special child Rini.You are the moon princess,and your mother was the queen of the moon,Queen Serenity.That was many years ago.We knew this and we just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"What the hell are you talking about? Rini asked confused. "Maybe you don't remember." Then.Doctor

Won pushed a button on a control pan,which sent a small shock of electricity to Rini.She screamed in

pain. "That's just a small sample of what we've been searching you for.You see the people of the moon

kingdom could live for 1,000 years.We wanted to know the secret to such imortality.So when you were

born,we captured you and your mother to figure it out.But something went horribly wrong with one of the

experiments,and you and your mother escaped.We never heard of your whereabouts since.But,thanks

to a tip from a random stranger,we finally found you.And now we will find out the secret to long life,and

the royal family's source of infinant power!" What are you gonna do to me? Rini asked frightened. "Oh

you'll see,or should I say feel.Throw the switch!" As soon as he gave the command,one of the lab

assistants threw a large switch on the control panel. "(...moon princess...?)" Rini thought to herself.


	10. Some Hero

Chapter 10 Some Hero

"Throw the switch!" Doctor Won yelled.Then one of the lab assistants threw a largeswitch on the main control panel.Rini was suddenly blinded by dozens of flashing lights.As for Hiei,he had just killed off a demon that had tried to kill him.He regained his composure and started off again.He ran faster than ever now,for he wasdetermined to find Rini.He didn't really know why he bothered looking for her anymore.It wasn't a feeling of wanting to find her anymore,but of having to.While he was thinking all this,he tripped on something.He got up and looked to see whathe tripped on,but there wasn't anything there.But a hologram of a rock appeared,and sankinto the ground.Suddenly,out of nowhere,the was a rumbling,a sort of minor earthquake.Hiei looked down,and the ground started to open underneath him.Hiei immediatly jumped up to saftey.

When the rumbling stopped,he landed in front of where the ground had opened up.He looked down,it was a sort of natural stairway,or so it seemed.He decided that he had to go down.He walked in the darkness of the underground,feeling his way around on the wall.He was pretty much as good as lost not being able to see in the dark. "Damn it,how much farther does this tunnel go?" Hiei asked no one.Then out of nowhere,he heard a scream,it was full of pain. "Let me go!" Hiei then realized where the scream came from,it was Rini!Hiei started to run now.Then,he saw a small light.Ashe ran,the light grew bigger and bigger.Hiei started to slow down now.The light was coming from behind a door.He stayed quiet and listened,lest there be someone behind the door.

"Please,let me go!" "Shut up!You had your chance to cooperate,now it's time to awaken your true power!BEGIN!" Three of the lab assistants pushed buttons and turned nobs on the control pads wherethey were seated.Then a door opened and a large demon came stomping in. "Get ready!" Then everyone ran behind a large wall with a window. "H..hey,where're you all going? Don't leave me here with that monster!" The monster was gigantic,and ugly as well.It stomped towards Rini.She was so frightened shecouldn't even think straight. "P..please,leave me alone!" she sqeaked,but the monster payed no mind.

As the monster drew nearer,Rini felt a strange force within her body.This force grew and grew."Go away!" Rini screamed.Then,when the monster was within about 10 feet of her,Rini began to glow.She glowed a bright silver-white.The monster was now too close for her to handle.She knew it would kill her without question,or reason.Rini figured out what she had to do,she had to use this new energy from within he and use against the beast.She closed her eyes,concentrated very hard,and when she opened her eyes  
they were a blank white.She took most of what energy she could muster up and concentrated it towards  
the monster. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as she shot a blast of energy towards to monster.  
The beast screamed as beams of light shot out from different areas of it's body.Then a long flash of lightcame,and then it receded.When everyone was able to open their eyes again,the instantly saw that themonster was dead.There was nothing left but a pile of ash.Everyone was speechless,including Rini.

"D...did I do that?" Rini said meekly. "Amazing.Simply Amazing.Take all that down and begin the next test!"Doctor Won said. "Please,no more!" Rini pleaded.Then out of nowhere a shock of electricity came and shot through Rini's body.She screamed in pain.  
Hiei could take no more of this torture.He took a few steps back and shot forward,busting down the door. "That's enough!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei!" Rini cried overjoyed "Who the hell are you and how did you find us?" Doctor Won asked infuriated that his work was interrupted. "I want the girl." Hiei said plainly. "Who the hell do you think you are,busting in here interrupting our work?" Doctor Won said greatly annoyed. "Who the hell do you think YOU are,busting into someone's home and kidnapping them for your personal gain?"

Hiei said with equal volume.Then a silence fell,and Doctor Won began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Hiei  
said,trying not let his guard down. "You have great wit,for a demon." said Doctor Won.Then out of nowhere,giant mechanical claws started to surround Hiei.He zipped to one side of the room,but the claws were just as fast as he was,maybe even faster.Once again,Hiei tripped on nothing.Thisgave the claws an advantage and the grabbed Hiei before he reached the floor.The were strong as well.Hiei couldn't escape from their grasp on him. "Hiei!" Rini yelled. "Let him go!" she shouted at Doctor Won."Now why would I do a thing like that?He interfeared and he had to be dealt with."said Doctor Won."Yea?Well you know what I think?I think you're a quack!" Rini spat at him.

Won was now infuriated.He jumped in the air over to Rini. "You'd best take that back little girl." he said with a glare in his eyes. "NO! It's the truth and you know it!" Rini yelled back and then spat in his eye."You little bitch!" Won smacked her across the face. "Leave her alone,it's me you want!" Hiei yelled at him. 'I WAS going to go easy on you, but now I'll have to bring out the potential in both of you!" he said as angry as could be. "Pull the second switch!" he yelled to a lab assistant,who pulled a swith and the main control panel.Rini was laid flad on the experimenting table on which she lay toward the ceiling.Then above her the ceiling began to seperate.The night sky was visible,with a full moon. "Wh..what are yoy gonna do now?" Rini asked fearful of what was to come. "Oh you'll see." said Won. "You'll see.Then he walked away from them laughing maniacally.


	11. The Beginning of The End Part 1

eternalsailorchibichibi:I have returned!Sorry for the lack of update,I've been busy with  
summer assignments,specifically math and reading.I didn't wanna do them,and I wouldn't  
have for two reasons:

1.My parents told me to

2.They count for 10 of my grade

So yea you get the picture.Things are gonna start getting dramatic insert dramatic music here because I've been thinking about the upcoming chapters in the middle of all my workand I must say,with a lot of time,this may be one of the best damn stories you ever read,thepair is one of a kind and so unlikely to other people,that's what makes it so worth reading!Oh and before you read this chapter,I ask that you read the original version of this story,"Aisheteru" because it doesn't get reviews,hell it doesn't even get looked at anymore.Hey,oldcrappy stories need love too! ;.; Well enough of my babbling,on with the- dramatic music playsquit it Liberachi!

Chapter 11 The Beginning of The End Part 1

"Wh..what are you gonna do now?" Rini asked fearful of what was to come. "Oh,you'll see."  
Won said with an evil smirk. "Let us go or-" Rini said but was cut off "Or what?I have you right  
where I want you,Moon Princess." "Moon Princess?What does he mean by that?" Hiei asked  
Rini. "I don't know.All I know is that he's a fricken maniac!Him and all his goonies!" "Maniacs we  
may be,but oh so clever are we!" said Won in a mocking sort of tone. "Begin the final test!" he  
yelled to all of his assistants.

"Rabbit" "Yes Hiei?" "As soon as I find a way to get free we're getting out of here,right after I stick  
my katana down that freak's windpipe." "And if we don't get out of here,there's something I want  
you to know,I-" but she was suddenly cut off by Doctor Won yelling, "Prepare the beam!" "Beam?"  
Hiei and Rini said in unison. "This is the beginning of a new era,an era where I am a god!" Won said  
to himself,although loud enough for Rini and Hiei to hear.Then without saying anything,Won and all the  
lab assistants went behind a wal from two tests ago. "Hey,where are you going?" Rini said. "To safety."  
Won said plainly. "Push the button!" he said with anticipation in his voice.Then,the last lab assistant  
pushed the biggest button out of every single button in the room that was sitting under a glass lid,then he  
joined Won and the others.

The lights went out.The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of every person in  
the room.Won and his assistants all looked up at the open roof.Hiei and Rini did as well.The clouds  
subsided and the moon shown fully in a silver white color.Then there was yet another rumbling,but  
this one was different.It was so dense everyone thought it was an earthquake.But they were far off.  
This rumbling was actually not coming from the earth,but from the sky,from the moon to be exact!

While everyone was busy waiting to see what would happen,Hiei looked at Rini,and noticed that  
something wasn't quite about her.She was staring at the moon like everyone else,but her face told  
Hiei that something was wrong with her.Her skin was pale,her breathing was slow,and her eyes had  
absolutly no expression to them,they were just blank. "Rabbit,are you okay?" Hiei asked with no  
concern,but Rini didn't answer,she didn't even look at him.But she was mumbling something to herself.  
Hiei couldn't make it out,so he used his telepathy to enter her mind,but he still could figure out what she  
was saying,or why she had to be so quiet.

Then,something happened that would never happen again,the moon began to glow red,then a  
crimson red,and then as red as blood. "What's going on?" Hiei asked himself out loud. "It's happening,  
it's really happening." Won said in some respondance to Hiei's question. "What do you mean?What's  
happening?" Hiei said demanding an answer.Then,Rini spoke up,and Hiei was finally able to understand  
what she was saying. "When the earth shakes endlessly,and the moon glows an angry blood red,the end  
of all life will appear,only to be stopped be the sacrifice of the moon princess." she said blankly.

Won heard what she said very clearly,but he did not appear happy about it.He ran right over to Rini.  
"What the hell do you mean the sacrifice of the moon princess?I need the moon princess to gain  
ultimate power!But Rini said nothing.Suddenly,a sound so deep it was barely audible was heard,  
everone looked around frantically.They weren't sure,but they all knew that whatever made that sound,  
it wasn't good.

eternalsailorchibichibi:HA!Thought you were gonna read more did ya?Too bad!But really,  
I'm taking a rest here for now.See ya whenever!


	12. The Beginning of The End Part 2

Wow twice the chapters since the original version ,never thought I could be this good!

Just wait till you see what I have in store for future chappies!Oh and on another note,

I'll probably shortening the "shadow of destruction",to just "the shadow".Saves time,nuff

said.Read onwards!

Chapter 12 The Beginning of The End Part 2

"What the hell was that?" Won said in surprise. "Destruction..." Rini said emotionlessly.

With the power having been out for some time now,the giant metal claws that were holding

Hiei had finally released his grasp on him and he was free.He jumped in front of Won,unsheathed

his sword,and gave him a stare colder than a lifeless corpse. "Now," Hiei spoke ever colder than

his stare, "You will stop this,right now!" he yelled. "I..I can't!I never figured on this happening!All

I wanted was the power of the royal moon family,not the destruction of the world!" He said,scared

as a child.

As Hiei drew his sword to Won's neck,one of the lab assistants shouted, "look,the girl!" Hiei and

Won turned their attention to Rini.Hiei let go of Won and ran to her.He knew something was

definatly wrong with her,worse than before.She was floating in midair,she looked unconsious,and

now she started to glow a bright blinding pink.She looked up at the red moon.Then,the moon began

to glow ever brighter.and then,out of nowhere,a beam shot out down to the earth and shot Rini with

immense energy.Then,an actual earthquake began.As Rini absorbed the power,Hiei knew that what

ever was happening,he had to stop it.Then,multiple beams of white sparkling light began to shoot themselves out from Rini's body."RINI!" Hiei shouted to her,but she could not hear him.Then the beams became larger,brighter,grew more powerful.Then a blast of blinding white exploded from her body,and there was silence.

When the light subsided,and everyone was able to see,they looked at Rini and what they saw

was simply breath-taking.She was still floating in midair,but now she was veiled by shining silver,

she was wearing a dress as pure and white as the winter snow,and she had a gold cresent mark

in the middle of her forehead.She started lowering to the ground,she faced Hiei and spoke. "Hiei."

Her voice was deeper,more serious than before,no longer the bubbly tone of a child as it had once

been. "Rini." Hiei said shocked,yet amazed at her appearance. "Rini,what's happened to you,why do

you look like this?" "Hiei," she spoke softly and slowly.

"I am no longer Rini,she was an embodiment of me." "If you aren't Rini,then who exactly are you?" "I am Neo Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom.I come from the 30th century.In the future,there was a great cataclysm that destroyed the galaxy,and all that existed in it,all except me and my mother,Neo Queen Serenity.She was dying quickly,so she used the power of the Silver Millenium Crystal to send me to the past to find the one who could help us,I would then take that person back to the future before the cataclysm struck,and everything would have been alright.But now I see that the fate of my time has somehow managed to travel back in time after me.As I lay asleep within Rini,I watched everything happen.

How she took you in you and tended to your wounds,how she revealed her past to you,being

the first person to know,and how you came to rescue her once she was captured.Hiei,had it not been for

you,Rini would surely be dead,and I would never have awakened."

"This is perfect!" Won yipped in excitement. "What are you so happy about?" Hiei said. "I didn't

understand exactly what was going on,but now I do.So now I'm going to use this chance to obtain the ultimate power which belongs to me!" As he was laughing maniacally,Hiei had had enough of his rambling,

so he did what he did best,he swiftly glided his blade across Won's flesh,and in an instant,he was

dead. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He apolgized to Serenity. "That's alright,his soul will be forgivin,

but he won't rest peacefully."

As they were talking,the deep noise came once again. "So this...thing,there is a way to defeat it,right?"

Hiei asked. "The only way I know of defeating it is the Silver Millenium Crystal,but it shattered right after

my mother used it to send me here.It is the fate that befalls every generation of the Moon Kingdom."

"What are we gonna do?" one of the lab assistants asked in fear. "I don't know..." Serenity said in doubt.

Then,without warning,two giant shadow hands made their way through the walls and grabbed Serenity.

"Serenity!" Hiei yelled.Then,beams of silver bursted out of the shadow hands and Serenity broke free,

Hiei jumped and caught her in midair.He landed swiftly on the ground and set her down.

"Are you alright?" "Yes,but we must flee now before it tries to catch all of us." she said with great worry in her voice. "I'm sure I can take him on with my Dragon of The Darkness Flame." Hiei said with confidence. "No,it is much too powerful.Not even all the powers of this planet combined can stop it!" she said.She looked at the cowering lab assistants. "If you wish to live,you may follow us." No sooner than she said it did they run right over to her.A lab assistant got in front of them. "Follow me,I know the quickest way out."

As they were running down the hall,the heard the shadow's cry once again. "I don't like the sound of

that." one assistant said in fear. "Do not fear,as long as we keep away from it,we will be safe."

Serenity reassured him.As they ran farther,they could hear the low cries of destruction becoming louder.

"Serenity," Hiei asked, "do you think it might be possible for us to be heading in the direction of-" but he

was cut off when an assistant said, "look,the door!" They all headed towards the door as fast as they

could.

As they got closer and closer to the door,the light grew bigger and bigger until finally they reached

it.The assistant that was leading them opened the door and said "Come on let's go!" But when he

turned around he was paralyzed with fear.The shadow that had attacked them earlier was right in

front of them.The leading assistant fell backwards.Hiei bent down to get a better look at him. "He's

dead.We can't take him with us." he said.Serenity bent her head down. "I'm sorry Serenity but we

can't.He would only slow us down and we would be caught for sure." "I understand." Serenity said

with deep sadness.

The shadow of destruction made it's deep cry once again.Then as fast as anyone could see,it shot

it's arms out towards Serenity.Hiei swiftly picked her up and zipped out the door.The lab assistants

tried to run after them as they were their only means of survival,but they only succeded in being

captured by the shadow.Serenity and Hiei looked over their shoulders to see the lab assistants

being consumed by the shadow. "Hiei,it's going to kill them!We must go back!" Serenity pleaded.

"We can't we'll be caught too!" he heaved as he ran deeper into the forest.

Serenity looked back at them one last time when one of the assistants yelled out, "Go on,we'll hold him as long as we can!" Serenity nodded and looked back at Hiei. "Hiei,I know of a place in this forest where there is a barrier that the shadow can not penetrate,if we can just find it,we'll be safe." "And where is this 'place'?" "I'm not entirely sure,but I do know that it's north of here.When you pass the large tree stump

go east.and we should be there in a few minutes." "Right." Hiei confirmed.As they ran deeper and

deeper,the forest grew darker and darker.And they knew,that the last assistant was dead,and they

may be next.


End file.
